I Now Pronounce You Mr and Mrs Bolton
by MagicalStoryMaker
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have been enemies since they were little kids. They despise each other like how vampires hate sunlight. Now their parents have arranged a wedding for them. And there's no way out of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I'm having my 2-month holidays now and I'm in the mood to write a new story. I was reading Roald Dahl's 'The Twits' and I suddenly wanted to write a Troyella story that's kind of similar to it. But don't worry, they won't be dirty. Haha… enjoy and review! Sorry, the first chapter's really short. The future ones will be longer.  


* * *

**

_IMPORTANT NOTE!_

_The Italic text is Gabriella's point of view while the normal is Troy's.

* * *

_

Okay, today has been the worst day of my whole entire life. Before I start telling you about it, let me introduce myself. Troy Bolton is my name and I just turned 23. I study at the University of Albuquerque. I like parties and girls. Hot ones. What else should you know about me? Well, I'm single (for now) and I love basketball. Now let me get to the worst day of my whole entire life. The day started out nice until I came home to my parents for a long stay during my holidays.

They were acting all weird. My mom was grinning so wide her teeth almost blinded me. And dad was all red and giddy. Especially at dinner.

"Okay guys, what's up?" I asked as I dropped the fork and spoon in my hands.

Mom looked at dad. Dad looked back at mom and nodded. "Troy." She said.

"Yeah?"

"You're getting married!" My dad burst out.

"Um, no thanks." I grinned and went back to eating my piece of meatloaf.

"Honey, we're serious." Mom said. "To Gabriella Montez." My brain was having a hard time processing what she'd said. I couldn't believe it.

My eyes grew wide. I started to sweat. I almost choked on my meatloaf. "What?" I shouted.

"Calm down, dear. I know you don't really like her but…"

"I hate her, mom!" I banged on the table.

"Now there's no need to overreact!" Dad said.

"Yes there is, dad! You guys know that we've been enemies since kindergarten!" I raised my voice.

"But Troy it's our family tradition to get wed when we're 20. You're 23!" Mom explained.

"But why Gabriella?"

"We think she's good for you. She's intelligent, pretty and mature. And responsible!" Dad said. "Son, I never considered her but her mother came to our house last week and we had a long talk. We can't refuse now." Dad explained.

"But you decided without even discussing it with me!" I told them.

"You've been playing around with a lot of girls. We're worried. Gabriella is a sweet girl, Troy. Give her a chance. Your dad and I have known her mother for a long time." Mom told me.

"But you don't know her! She's evil! And I don't think she even wants to marry me, she hates me." I said.

"Oh we know she wants to!" Dad smiled.

* * *

_I cannot believe this is happening to me! My mother is marrying me off to Troy Bolton, this guy I've despised since I was 5 or 6. It's like a nightmare. And I can't refuse because his parents and my mother have already arranged everything without even letting me know which I think is really cruel. Oh yeah, I'm Gabriella Montez. Age 22, almost 23. I'm studying law in a university in California and I really feel like killing myself. Let me tell you why I hate him so much. _

_We were put in the same kindergarten when we were about 6 because his parents and my mother were really good friends and blah blah blah. Real Friends don't torture your daughter, mom! Anyway, since then, we didn't get along well. I tried to become friends with him several times but it just wasn't possible. He spat in my schoolbag in kindergarten. That's just one of the many mischievous things he's done. _

_We were enrolled in the same middle school and high school too which sucked. We fought all the time. We called each other names. We just couldn't get along! Oh yeah, he once stuck chewed bubblegum bits under my desk and on my chair. I didn't notice it so I sat on my chair. And I wondered why everyone was laughing at my butt for the rest of the day. It was so embarrassing! He's evil. He's cruel.

* * *

_

Gabriella Montez. The name itself gives me goosebumps. Why are you doing this to me, God? Why me? Once, she told everyone in our high school that I slept with a prostitute and I had STD. And for your information, I didn't do that. So that's a really good reason to be pissed, right? As revenge, I stuck chewed gum on her chair and it got stuck on her butt and she went around the school being laughed at. HAHA. Yes, that was hilarious.

Now, Gabriella and her mother are on their way to Albuquerque. Where we'll be forced to get married. And there's no escape from that witch! She'll probably attempt to murder me on our honeymoon. Wish me luck.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! You guys made my day!

* * *

**

_We've finally arrived in Albuquerque, my mom and I. And we're already at the Boltons' household. It's awkward sitting in the living room while Mr and Mrs Bolton are staring right at me. Troy's not here. But he'll be back soon from the library. Troy never goes to the library. He's probably out partying. I really don't want to see his face. I wish he would just die in a car accident on his way back. Sigh…

* * *

_

Ha! I lied to my parents that I'll be at the library. I'm actually feasting on pizza with my buds! Chad, Zeke and Jason. My mom called me just now. She told me Gabriella and her mom are already at my house. Sigh. I don't want to meet her. I don't know what she's told my parents. Why does she suddenly want to marry me? Loser.

I drove back to my house later anxiously. I entered the house confidently.

"Troy, you're finally back!" My mom squealed and clapped. "Say hi to Gabriella."

I looked over to Gabriella. She looked at me with her brown devilish eyes. Her face looked twisted and evil. I could imagine hellfire burning behind her. Okay, stop it Troy. She's going to be your wife soon. You'll have to deal with her. I gave her a small nod and a little, "Hi."

She raised her eyebrows. "Hello." She replied without even smiling. I don't think she wants to marry me. I think it's her mom who wants her to marry me. Just like how my parents want me to marry her.

"Nice to see you again, Troy." Mrs Montez, Gabriella's mom greeted me.

I smiled and replied politely, "Nice to see you too."

"Come sit down here, son." My dad said, patting on the empty seat beside Gabriella. I let out a small sigh and sat there.

* * *

_Gosh Troy smells like really expensive perfume. And he sure changed a lot. He was a lot taller, that's for sure and he's developed muscles and… I should stop. I still hate him. He didn't even greet me properly so why should I, right? _

_After a really awkward moment of silence and fake coughs, my mom finally said, "Okay, I guess we'll just leave you two here for a while and we'll discuss about the wedding at dinner." _

_Troy's parents nodded and smiled in agreement as the three of them left the living room, leaving me and Troy alone in the room. I scooted over to another chair, further from Troy. We didn't make any eye contact and there was yet another awkward moment. Then I figured I should break the silence. _

"_Um… how's your dog?" I asked. That was so stupid!_

"_My… dog?" He asked. _

"_Yeah." I replied. _

_He gave out a small laugh. "Angel's fine." _

_I felt so embarrassed and weird. That was such a dumb thing to ask. _

"_I need to ask you something." Troy said later. _

"_What is it?" I asked. _

"_How did this marriage thing start?" _

"_I… don't know." I sighed. "I don't want to get married." _

"_Me neither. Ew." Troy said. _

"_Ew?" I raised my eyebrows. _

"_Yeah. Marriage is supposed to be nice and beautiful but…" He paused. _

"_So you're 'ew'ing at me?" I questioned. _

"_Well, yeah." He answered, chuckling. _

"_Look Bolton, I tried to get along with you but you and I are like the north pole and the south pole." I told him. _

"_Come on, don't go all geeky on me now." _

"_I'm just telling you that you should watch it. And the north and south pole thing is common sense." _

"_You're still the same, Montez. You didn't change at all. Except for your butt." He laughed. _

"_How dare you say that!" I got up angrily. _

"_Chill, woman!" Troy said. _

"_Alright, I'll chill. But just you wait until we're married." I grinned satanically. _

"_Okay, Montez. Bring it on." Troy smirked.

* * *

_

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love you guys for the reviews! And yes, I made a mistake about the perfume/cologne thing haha.

* * *

**

Weeks have passed and it's finally the wedding. And no, we still don't get along well. The dreaded wedding. The second worst day of my life. Gabriella's walking down the aisle with her mother. Wow, I just noticed that they look exactly like each other. Mrs Montez is like the ancient version of Gabriella. Weird. I am _so_ nervous. I think my new black tux looks awesome on me, by the way. Oh no, she's getting closer. Kill me!

And before I knew it, we were standing face to face. I guess she looked kind of prett- forget it. After we both unwillingly said "I do", we had to kiss each other. Actually, I had to kiss her while Gabriella narrowed her eyebrows and shut her eyes tight, waiting for it to be over. I had no choice but to do it. Yuck, I bet she has cooties. People stared and watched excitedly. I took a look at them and then turned back to Gabriella, who's eyes were still closed.

Then she opened one eye and whispered, "Just get it over with."

So I took a deep breath and leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips within 2 seconds and quickly pulled back as people were clapping.

* * *

_Thank god the wedding is over. Now we have to plan our honeymoon. I never thought I would get married to my worst nemesis. Yuck. And did I mention that we'll be living in a mansion? Yeah. But our parents will live there with us. The Boltons bought the mansion, by the way. They're freaking rich. Sigh, I wish my Prince Charming would sneak me out of the mansion one night. And we can run away together to Paris and get married and have 2 kids named Marianne and Darrel. Yeah, right. I'm never that fortunate. And probably never will be. _

_Anyway, it's our first night at the mansion. The master bed room is humungous. And the bed is big too. It looks luxurious. There's even a flat screen TV. Awesomeness! But the really sad part is that I have to share the room with… Troy. I am SO NOT going to share the bed with him. I sat down on the bed while Troy stretched his arms and yawned. "What a tiring day…" He said and threw himself on the bed. _

"_Where am I supposed to sleep then?" I asked. _

"_The bathroom's available." Troy answered as he snuggled a large fluffy pillow. _

"_Very funny. I'm serious." I told him. _

_Troy stopped laughing and got up. "Sleep on the bed then. Oh no wait, I'm sleeping on the bed. Um… you can sleep on the ground."_

"_No way." I said as I pushed him off the bed. "I'm the girl. I'm sleeping on the bed." _

"_Alright then." Troy said calmly and walked to the bathroom. _

"_Well, that was easy." I said to myself and lay down on the bed and shut my eyes. _

_Soon, Troy bounced on the bed and lay beside me. _

_I shrieked a little and then got up. Troy was chuckling hysterically. "You screamed like an old hag…"_

"_Shut up!" I was furious. _

"_That's for taking over my bed! You know what? I'm just gonna go sleep in the guest room. It's much more luxurious than this room." He said and walked out of the room. _

"_That's great!" I said.

* * *

_

The next day…

"Hawaii?" Gabriella said.

"Yup. My parents already booked a room for us in a hotel there." I told her.

"But I wanted to go to Paris. But Hawaii's okay too, I guess."

And so it was decided that we would go to Hawaii for our honeymoon.

* * *

**I know, this chapter was boring. I just got 2 teeth extracted and I'm feeling all weird. Please review though! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! I adore you guys…

* * *

**

I sat in the window seat in the plane with my shades still on. It was a hot, sunny day and I couldn't wait to get sand stuck between my toes and dive into the crystal-clear blue waters of Hawaii. I stuck a headphone in each ear and listened to some music as I looked out the window. An air stewardess delivered me a plateful of fish and chips that I ordered some moments ago. I munched on the crispy fish and dipped the chips into a special sauce and popped it into my mouth. I closed my eyes. The plane hadn't taken off yet but I was already enjoying myself.

"Troy!" Came a dreadful voice. It was obviously Gabriella.

"What?" I took off my shades and sighed.

"Help me put my luggages in that thing!" She said.

"I didn't ask for your help when I was carrying my luggage." I smirked.

"You're a guy! Come on, help me." She pleaded.

"Magic word?"

"Ugh!"

"Say it."

"Please. There I said it!"

So I helped her with her luggages and then I went back to my peaceful spot, the window seat where my fish and chips were getting cold. Gabriella sat beside me. I continued feasting on my fish and chips.

"Didn't you already eat a plate of fish and chips for breakfast?" Gabriella asked me.

"Yeah. So?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

_Minutes passed and we didn't talk much. Troy was listening to his iPod and bobbing his head and mouthing the words to 'Time is Running Out'. I could tell. I was reading Anne of Green Gables for the fifth time. I love that book! Never gets old. So as you can see, Troy and I are very different people. _

_I also noticed that an air stewardess, a tall woman with brown hair and blonde highlights was looking over at Troy every chance she could. She wore red high heels that matched her air stewardess uniform and hat. She was okay looking, but not that pretty. And soon, she came over to us. _

"_Sir, can I get you anything?" She grinned at Troy, showing off all her pearly whites. It was so obvious she liked him. She was bending over so close I could read her name tag. Her name was Patricia Jones. She looked like she was about 30 or older. Pedophile! _

_Troy took out the headphones from his ears and turned to look at the air stewardess. "A cold glass of Coke would be good." He smiled back. _

"_Alright, sir." She winked at him and left without even asking me what I wanted. _

"_The people on the plane are so nice." Troy told me. "Maybe not everyone." He said when he looked at me. "I need to go to the loo. Be right back." And he left. _

_Then I decided I should snooze off for a while. So I did. And I had a dream that the air stewardess followed Troy to the bathroom and they were kissing and hugging!

* * *

_

I went to the bathroom to fix my hair. When I came back, Gabriella was asleep. I sat back down on my place and continued listening to music. Then I spotted a book on Gabriella's lap. I took a look at it. Anne of Green Gables? That's like the most boring book ever! What a nerd. I chuckled a little to myself. Then Gabriella's head slowly moved onto my shoulder. I thought about pushing her head off. But I didn't do anything.

Her hair smelled like lavender. No, kind of like vanilla. I didn't know exactly what the scent was but it smelled so good. But I didn't go sniffing it! Yuck. Soon, the air stewardess delivered me the Coke I ordered. She looked like one of Cinderella's ugly step sisters. She smiled at me. Then took a look at Gabriella and narrowed her eyebrows. Then she looked at me again. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Troy." I smiled.

"Patricia." She shook my hand. "Nice to meet you." She grinned flirtatiously.

Just then, Gabriella woke up. She quickly moved away from me. Then she raised her eyebrows. "What are you guys doing?"

I stopped shaking her hand. "Talking."

Patricia smiled at me again and asked me for my number. Why would I give my number to an air stewardess? I was just being nice!

Gabriella looked angry. "I'm his _wife_." She told her.

The air stewardess looked surprised. Wasn't that kind of obvious? "Oh sorry." She apologized and walked off.

"Were you flirting with her?" Gabriella asked me.

"Yuck no. She's old enough to be my mother. I thought she was just being nice." I said. Then I smiled. "Were you jealous?"

Gabriella faked a laugh. "Very funny."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loved reading your reviews!

* * *

**

_So we arrived at the hotel in Hawaii in the evening._

_ It was a 5-star hotel and believe me it was luxurious! Just fabulous! Troy's parents booked the Honeymoon Suite for us. The suite was as fabulous looking as the rest of the hotel. There was even a large bubbling jacuzzi in our big bathroom. Patels of roses were sprinkled on the masterbed and even in the jacuzzi. I loved the smell of the hotel. The name of the hotel was __Lakele Resort_.

"_Pretty sweet, huh?" Troy said as he threw his luggage on the bed. _

"_It's so awesome." I said, walking around the suite. "Your luggage is on the bed." I told him. _

"_So?" He said, throwing himself on the bed as well, without taking off his shoes. _

_I forgot to mention that I'm a clean freak. Not an extremist but I need everything to be clean and neat. _

"_What do you mean 'so'? That luggage has been everywhere! It's been rolled everywhere! And your shoes are on the bed too!" I nagged. _

"_Well you have to get used to it, now that we're a married couple, clean freak." Troy replied. _

"_No, I will not get used to that. It's just too much!" I told him. "Fine, make that your bed. I would never want to sleep on the same bed as a turd-muncher!" I furiously said. _

"_What the hell did you just call me?" Troy asked. _

"_TURD-MUNCHER!" I raised my voice. _

_He started laughing out loud, rolling on the bed. "Did you make that up?" _

_I blushed a little. What was so funny about that? " you're acting all immature and weird, I'll go order an extra bed for myself." I said confidently and walked out of the suite, slamming the door a bit.

* * *

_

I don't know if I'll survive this honeymoon trip with Gabriella. She's really annoying. "Don't do this!", "Don't do that!"

Ugh! Now that she's gone to the reception counter to order an extra bed, I have some peace of mind. There was a big flat screen television in our suite which was awesome. You could even play Playstation games! Double the awesome.

Twenty heavenly minutes later, Gabriella came back to the suite.

"Ordered a bed for myself! Hmph!" She grunted. I paid to attention to her. I focused on the TV.

I have no idea what her problem is. But I do know that her mission is to make me feel miserable. I'm not going to let that happen! It's _my_ vacation. I won't let her ruin it. I'm going to have the time of my life! I don't need to bother about her.

"What the hell is this?" Gabriella asked.

I turned to her. I realized they were... _protections_.

"Condoms." I answered calmly.

"Why the hell did you bring them along? Bolton if you try to do anything I swear I'll..."

"What? I didn't bring them! I would never sleep with you even if you were the last woman on this planet! I thought we both understood that already." I said.

"If you didn't then..."

"Maybe you did." I said, grinning devilishly. "Busted, Montez. Maybe you're not that innocent after all." I told her.

"How could you! I would never! The thought itself disgusts me! Yuck!" She pretended to barf.

"If you say so." I laughed. "And for your information, those things are from the hotel. It's a honeymoon suite, so what do you expect?"

She blushed.

* * *

_Okay, I should've known they were from the hotel. I feel so embarrassed. Anyway, I didn't want to stay in the same room as Troy so I went down to the beach on my own while he ate chips and watched TV. _

_Those aren't the things you're supposed to be doing on a vacation! I mean, honeymoon. Whatever. _

_I wore short jeans that came down until my knees and a sleeveless top and a hat._

_ I wasn't going to swim. I just wanted to breathe beach air. _

_I went down to the beach with a novel. I sat down on a large rock and started reading Wuthering Heights for the third time. I even ordered a glass of orange juice which was delivered to me within a minute. _

_I sipped some orange juice as the beach winds blew past me. The sound of waves crashing against rocks was music to my ears. It eased my tensions. My mind was at peace. _

_And then woosh! Someone had pushed me and I'd fallen into the water below with a big splash. I shrieked. I went deep down into the ocean. When I'd swum up to the surface, I spotted Troy laughing his head off on the big rock I was sitting on. This made me red. Red with anger. I was mad. This was it. This was the last straw!

* * *

_

**Please review! :0)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your awesome reviews!

* * *

**

I just couldn't stop laughing! It was such a hilarious sight! Gabriella was soaked and the expression on her face was priceless.

"How dare you push me! I will report you to… to the… um… police!" She said as climbed onto the rock again.

"The police? Seriously?" I kept chuckling.

"That _is_ it! You… you…"

"You've got nothing."

"Argh!" Gabriella raged at me like a bull and tried to hit me with her little hands. I grabbed them calmly and laughed.

"Okay, okay! Let go off me!" She mumbled and moved back.

"Don't cry…" I smiled.

She grinned. "It's no use fighting." She shrugged and walked away.

That surprised me a bit.

When she was finally gone, it was my turn to relax. I sat on the spot where Gabriella was sitting and sipped some juice. And before I knew it, a force pushed me and I fell into the water below. I instantly knew it was revenge.

"You look terrible, Bolton." She snapped a picture of me with her Polaroid camera and walked off.

Fine, I guess I deserved that. But she did something really devilish and cruel and witch-like the next day. As I was walking to the swimming pool to take short dip in it, I saw several papers with pictures of me falling into the ocean printed on them plastered on notice boards with the headline, 'I WAS PUSHED INTO THE SEA BY A GIRL'. This was too much! People who walked by me laughed softly at me.

As I made my way back to my hotel room, I tore off as many papers as I could. When I reached there, I saw Gabriella on the bed, reading a magazine.

"What's wrong, Troy?" She asked with a warm smile.

"You can't do this, you evil witch!" I said angrily.

"Whatever did I do?" She asked innocently, looking at me with her evil big brown eyes.

"Oh please. Will you stop acting? This is serious. This isn't funny! You got me back already yesterday!" I told her and threw the papers on the floor. "And there's still more."

Gabriella burst out laughing, rolling on the bed.

"Yeah, yeah. You just watch, Montez. This laugh will be your last!" I said.

I didn't really mean it. If I had my revenge on her, she would have another revenge on me and we could end up dead or our fights will never end.

At night, we were invited to a special dinner hosted by the owner of the hotel, who was a really good friend of dad's. As I was changing into my tux, Gabriella was in the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm good looking.

Any girl would be lucky to have me… right? Then I spotted a bra on Gabriella's bed. And I had this really evil idea that made me smile. I know I said that I wouldn't do anything to her anymore but I just couldn't resist this one!

I quickly scrambled through my luggage, hoping I'd brought along my super duper glue. And then I found it! While Gabriella was still in the bathroom, I squeezed my super duper glue onto the inside of her bra.

* * *

_We were on the way to a dinner with the owner of the hotel and I was feeling uncomfortable. There was something wrong with my bra. I figured it must be the dress I was wearing so I ignored it. _

_Dinner was great. The owner of the hotel was friends with Troy's parents and he treated us to this really awesome delicious dinner! I can still taste the butter crab in my mouth. _

_We arrived back at the hotel late at night and I was tired. We would be heading back to Albuquerque the day after tomorrow and I felt like I haven't done anything to please myself like swim or go to the spa. I wanted tomorrow to be all about me. I shall forget about Troy and do all the things I want to. _

_As I was about to change in the bathroom, I figured that my bra was stuck! I mean like stuck to me! The more I pulled the more it hurt. How could it possibly have… Troy. That no-good mutt! How dare he! How could he! I screamed out of anger.

* * *

_

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't so good. I haven't been feeling quite well. I'll update soon. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the really long wait. I didn't have my computer for days. It's brand new but my little brother got a virus in it and it had to be sent back to the store to be repaired. But it's fine now! I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

**

Gabriella and I headed back home without enjoying ourselves. It was the worst vacation ever. Like seriously. Gabriella didn't talk to me for 2 whole days. Not a word. Heck, she didn't even take one glance at me!

I didn't apologize for the whole bra thing. I think she's mad because she doesn't have any nippl- nevermind. Anyway, what she did to me was really cruel too.

We arrived in Albuquerque early in the morning. I was terribly exhausted. I could tell Gabriella was too. She had huge lines under her eyes.

My parents were waiting eagerly for us to step into the new house.

Gabriella's mother wasn't living with us. She went back to California. I was glad. My parents had massive smiles plastered on their faces. I really think my parents are freaking annoying. I mean, I respect them and all but they really irritate me. I really don't want them living with us.

I felt so free in college. I never thought I'd say this but_, I miss college!_

Once I unloaded the luggages from my hands, I yawned and stretched myself.

"We missed you two!" My mom said with her squeaky voice and hugged us one by one.

"How was it?" Dad asked.

"Tiring. And totally pointless." Gabriella answered before me. That's what I was going to say.

They suddenly frowned. "You didn't enjoy it?" Mom asked.

"It was okay. But I really need some sleep right now." I told them and ran up to my room. I mean, _our_ room. Sigh.

* * *

_I found myself in an awkward conversation with Troy's mom after dinner while Troy and his dad were watching a basketball game on television. I gulped as she looked at me with her lunatic blue eyes. _

"_Dear, I need to ask you something personal." She said. _

"_W-what is it?" _

"_Just between us girls, can you tell me if you two... had protected sex? I need to know as I'm Troy's mother. You can tell me." She said. _

_What the hell was she talking about? Ew. Troy and I never had sex! I mean, we didn't even kiss! _

"_What? We didn't... do that." I answered calmly. _

_She gasped, covering her mouth with her chubby hand. "Why didn't you? I thought you two got along well! I'm in need of grandchildren!" _

_Mrs Bolton looked mad. _

_I guess she would want grandchildren... she's 65 already. But yuck! She had Troy when she was 32 and couldn't produce anymore children after him because of some problems with her uterus. No wonder Troy's a spoiled brat. He's their only child and they pamper him so much. _

"_I'm sorry, dear. I shouldn't have asked you that." She apologized. _

"_It's- it's okay." I said and quickly left the dining table. I went up to my room to call my friend Taylor and tell her about everything that's been happening. Taylor and I have been best friends since we were like, 10. _

_I decided to check my Facebook page first. I haven't checked it in ages._

_ When I signed in, I saw several wall posts from my friends congratulating me. I didn't tell them anything about the wedding yet. Taylor's the only one who knows. I guess my mom let out the news. My mom's friends with almost all of my friends' moms. _

'_**congratz gabby! You didn't even invite me to ur wedding! When did u fall in luv with ur arch enemy?'**_

'_**congratulations, girl. Omg troy's hot!' **_

'_**a secret wedding, huh? Congrats anyway.' **_

_Those were only a few of the many messages. Most of them were surprised that I married Troy. Everyone knew we hated each other. _

_I decided to get a good night's rest after talking on the phone with Taylor for hours. I was exhausted. As I was slipping into my night gown, the door opened and Troy stepped in! I screamed. I pushed him out and slammed the door. I felt so exposed!

* * *

_

**Please review :0)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

_Okay, Troy's really creeping me out. I think he's drunk or something. He's checking out every part of me... he's moving closer to me. _

"_What are you doing? What's wrong with you?" _

_He grinned. "You're beautiful... how come I didn't notice before?" _

_Wait. Did he really say that? I think there's something wrong with my ears.

* * *

_

_Okay, so I was reading a magazine late at night on the sofa when Troy stormed in. He'd been out since 6 pm. _

_I didn't say anything. He was drunk for sure. I could smell alcohol. He moved closer and closer to me. Then he pulled the magazine right out of my hands and threw it away. It was weird. Then he started smelling my hair. _

"_Your hair smells of lavender. I love lavender." He said softly. _

_I didn't know what to do. _

"_You've been drinking, Troy." I muttered. _

"_Have I?" _

_I nodded slowly. Then he placed his lips on my cheek, kissing it softly. _

_A part of me wanted to run away, but a part of me was kind of... enjoying it. I'd never had a guy do that to me before. Heck, I'd only kissed 2 guys, including Troy. I'm a total guy repellent. They're just not attracted to me. _

_Jesse Capplehorn was my first date and I had my first kiss with him when I was 19. He was an average looking guy. He was a tech-geek and he was really boring. _

_I thought we had to something in common. And we did have something in common. Both of us never dated before. But other than that, nothing. I ended our relationship because he loved his laptop and iPhone more than me. _

_Troy and I have so many things in common... that's kind of the reason why we quarrel all the time. We think the same way but he's more outgoing than me. He goes to parties and dates a lot of girls. I'm more of an introvert. I know we have the same sense of humor. _

_Oh yeah, back to what was happening... _

_He started to kiss me. I didn't pull back. I mean, we're married. What could go wrong right? But I still don't like Troy... although he's such a good kisser. _

_But I felt this spark. NO, I'm NOT in love with him. I hate him. Gabriella, you hate Troy Bolton. _

_I liked kissing him. But I didn't like it when his hands made their way to my bottom! _

_I instantly pulled away. "Don't do that!" _

"_You're still Ms Goody Two-Shoes, aren't you? Babe, we're married!" He said and continued kissing me. _

_Then suddenly, Mrs Bolton came down to the living room. _

_I pulled away from Troy and stood up. _

"_I'm so sorry to interrupt! Continue! Go on!" She said and went back upstairs. _

_I looked at Troy, who looked terribly drunk. "So shall we?" _

_I shook my head gradually. "I can't." I told him and walked off to my room. _

_I don't want to lose my virginity yet. I'm not ready. I couldn't even stand it when his hands were all over my bottom. I don't want to lose it to... Troy. I hate him. Do I? I don't know. I'm so confused. Why do I feel like it's a freakin' sin to love him? _

_

* * *

_

I woke up on the sofa in the morning. God, my head ached like hell. What happened yesterday? Oh yeah, I went out with the boys to the pub, I drank a lot, then... I had a dream.

It was actually a hot dream where I was making out with Gabriella. Why Gabriella?

But the dream was so hot... she was actually really beautiful in the dream. It happened on the couch... wait. I have a feeling it wasn't a dream. Yeah, it wasn't. It was _real_. Shit. I hate myself.

* * *

**Please review! Hope you liked this chapter... ;)**


	9. The Final Chapter

**Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

**

I'm confused. I think I've fallen in love with Gabriella after what happened that night. It just felt so right.

A week has passed after that incident and we've been acting all awkward around each other. We don't fight anymore. We don't even really talk to each other.

What the hell is happening?

This can't go on forever can it? I have to confront her about my feelings.

Expressing my feelings to a girl was so easy. Why is it so hard with Gabriella? Maybe it's because I've known her since forever and we hate each other.

But we're married. So I should be able to tell her. I bet she feels the same way about me. I mean, who can resist falling for Troy Bolton, right?

The things she says. They crack me up. She's so interesting. And sometimes I just can't stop looking at her. It's so weird. I hated her so much before. Is it really possible to fall for someone you despise just like that?

* * *

_I was reading a book in my bedroom when Troy burst in and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow. He walked towards me and bent down on his knees and grabbed my hand. _

"_W-what are you doing?" I questioned slowly. _

_He looked down for a moment and then looked at me with his bright blue eyes again. He gulped. _

"_I know I've done really mean shit to you but..." He paused. _

_I looked at him and waited for what he was going to say next. "But...?"_

"_I can't believe I'm saying this but... I love you." He let out a sigh of relief. "There I said it. I've known you my whole life and I can't believe I didn't see it. I realized I like being around you. I like bickering crap with you. And it's so cute when you get angry. Look, usually girls come after me but I really like you. So even if you don't feel the same way about me, I'm not giving up on you." _

_Wow. That was so sweet. I've never had a guy say something like that to me before. Sigh... I do love him. I do... I just can't say it. It's so weird. I didn't know how to react to what he said. _

"_Troy..." I smiled. "Thanks. I really... uh... appreciate that." _

"_Is that it?" He asked. _

"_Fine. I need to tell you that I have somehow fallen in love with you as well. I can't believe I said that." I giggled. _

_Troy laughed and hugged me. I placed my chin on his shoulder and returned the hug. Yes, I love him. I love him! _

_He pulled back. "But this doesn't mean our war's over." He grinned. _

"_Oh no... it's just the start!" I chuckled. _

_Then he kissed me passionately. I guess this isn't exactly the fairytale-story I imagined but it was even better. We weren't just two lovebirds, we were friends and enemies as well. That was the fun part. But I never actually thought Troy's face would fit in my ideal Prince Charming body. _

_**~THE END~

* * *

**_

**I know, the ending sucks. I couldn't think of anything but I hope you guys enjoyed reading it because I definitely loved writing it! I know the story's kind of short. It was just something small I wanted to write while I thought of a better story. And guess what? I've thought of a better story! So stay tuned. **

_MagicalStoryMaker_


End file.
